


#10- Sleep

by TastyBrownies



Series: Rambles [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Moods and Stuff, Random Rambles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastyBrownies/pseuds/TastyBrownies
Summary: I sleep too little





	#10- Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at something resembling a poem?  
> I dunno, I'm bad at stuff

It’s… hard being a human,

Feeling all those things inside -

Petty feelings and emotions

Hating love and loving to hate.

Keeping track of what you say,

Making sure you’re not offensive

To some person you met years ago and can’t stand, because

You have to keep up niceties.

And even though you’ve slept your fill

You feel

As though you haven’t ever slept.

Your heart is standing still

Mind racing

Breath hitching

Tears streaming down your lovely face,

And you hate it all and hate yourself,

You’re stuck in place, record scratching, eyes relaxing but you can’t sleep

Not really.

You float in space somewhere,

A void of nothingness in-between

And you feel too much or feel too little, and you can’t deal.

The days pass you by in a blur of

Standing and laying

Talking and listening

Eyes opening, closing

Lungs expanding, collapsing

Heart beating,

Beating,

Beating,

Stop.

You take a look around.

You know something’s not right.

You tell yourself this is the day,

Today I make a change,

Today I’ll be a better person,

Today I’ll know,

I’ll be a human,

And I’ll be good at it!

But then comes night

And your eyes close again, and you know

Deep inside

You know

You’re not getting any sleep.


End file.
